Passive advertising via a video display unit (e.g., a television, smart phone, tablet, personal computer) or radio passive advertising is performed through the insertion of commercials at specific time locations based on signaling provided in a video or audio broadcast stream. The signaling alerts an advertising server to transmit a video stream that is then inserted in the broadcast stream for viewing by those watching the television show or listening to the radio broadcast. In addition to passive advertising, there is a background form of advertising called “product placement.” Product placement is a form of advertisement in which branded goods or services are placed in a context, usually devoid of advertisements, such as movies, music videos, the story line of television shows, or news programs. When a viewer sees, for example, in a show, a branded good (also referred to herein as an object) or a logo associated with a service that identifies of a source (e.g., manufacturer of the good or service), inclusion of the branded object (e.g., car, device, clothing, etc.) or logo in the show is considered to be ‘product placement’ and the manufacturer of the show is typically required to pay a fee to the manufacturer for placement of the branded object or logo in a video scene of the show.